Déjame amarte
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Su padre la obliga a casarse con alguien a quien no ama, pero entonces Edward llega y le da una ueva esperanza. -Amémonos Bella, déjame amarte- -Te amo Edward- -Entonces huyamos-. One-shot. Lemmon.


**Los personajes son de Meyer , la trama es mía. **

**Disfruten...**

* * *

Tomé una suave respiración. Estaba frente a su puerta, no sabía qué hacer, quizás podía tocar y entregarme a él como cientos de veces o podría irme y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Pero no, la segunda no era una opción. No podía irme y dejar esto, él era lo único que me mantenía con viva, lo único que tenía para poder seguir luchando.

No podía simplemente irme y desaparecer, no podía hacerle eso a él, que siempre era tan cariñoso, comprensivo y amoroso, y que, por sobre todo lo demás, me había aceptado como era. Estaba feliz de eso, porque yo también lo amaba como era.

Estaba segura de que enamorarme no estaba en mi lista de cosas por realizar. Pero no lo había podido evitar, bastaba solo una mirada para que cayera. Él lo era todo para mí.

Por esto me arme de valor y toqué la puerta.

Tardo unos segundos en abrir y no me decepcione cuando vi quien apareció.

Edward Cullen, veintitrés años de edad, universitario y sin duda el chico más guapo del mundo entero. Estaba sin camisa, lo que me dejaba ver sus marcados músculos, y tenía puesto un pantalón lo pijama flojo que se balanceaba en sus sexys caderas.

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y se veía como a punto de lanzarse sobre mí. Aunque yo tampoco estaba muy lejos de hacer lo mismo. Me tendió la mano y me llevo dentro de su departamento. Ahí ya estaban todos los demás, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

Estaban viendo una película. No pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Había extrañado eso, había extrañado estar con mis amigos y pasar estos momentos, pero no había sido mi decisión dejarlos…

Mi padre y Billy Black eran los mejores amigos que pudiera haber. Ellos eran como un par de adolecentes chismosas y parlanchinas. Billy tenía un hijo diez años mayor que yo, Jacob Black. Él era un chico de lo más apuesto, pero era una horrible persona, manipuladora y fría.

Yo estaba en la universidad estudiando literatura cuando me enteré. Jacob había tenido un horrible accidente que lo había dejado en silla de ruedas. Eso fue suficiente para derrumbarlo. A él, el gran Jacob Black, lo había vencido una estúpida silla. Porque a pesar de todo, él seguía siendo un estúpido arrogante.

Lo que no me esperaba era la reacción de mi padre. Jacob era un exitoso abogado, no tenía a nadie, él no se había molestado en formar una familia y ahora se encontraba solo. Billy Black había muerto en el accidente que dejó a Jacob paralitico.

No tenía a nadie.

Así que mi padre decidió intervenir, y por supuesto, como la única solución que Jacob veía era conseguirse una esposa que lo atendiera y estuviera con él, mi padre me ofreció a mí.

Estaba tan asustada. Charlie de verdad estaba loco, yo no podía casarme con alguien como Jacob, yo estaba enamorada y planeaba un futuro. Pero a él no le importó y me amenazó con dejarme en la calle si no hacía lo que me pedía.

Supongo que tuve miedo. Quizás debí pensar mejor las cosas y no ser simplemente una cobarde. Pero ahora era tarde.

Les regalé una sonrisa a mis amigos cuando los vi marcharse. Ahora éramos solo Edward y yo.

Cuando él se enteró de que me casaría con Jacob, intentó hacerme entrar en razón, pero yo estaba demasiado asustada y lo rechacé. Un año después me lo volví a encontrar y esta vez no lo pude sacar de mi vida.

Podía decir que Edward era mi amante. Pero ese era un término demasiado vulgar y por supuesto, él era más que eso. Edward era el amor de mi vida.

Temblé cuando sentí sus tibias manos acariciar mi cuello.

-Te vez hermosa- susurró en mi oído mientras una de sus manos acariciaba una de mis piernas con suavidad.

Lo miré directo a los ojos. Él de verdad creía que yo era hermosa, incluso cuando estaba demasiado delgada y tenía unas grandes y horribles ojeras, y por eso lo amaba.

Ataqué sus labios con voracidad. Los necesitaba después de todo lo que había pasado, había vuelto a pelear con Jacob, pero esto no podía importarme menos. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo acerqué más a mí, no pude reprimir el gemido que salió de mí cuando sentí su muy excitado miembro en mi cadera.

Me separé un poco de él y eché un vistazo. Su pantalón de pijama ahora parecía una tienda de acampar.

Sonreí mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos. Miré a Edward, tenía una mueca de placer en su rostro y tenía la cabeza echada para atrás. Jugué un poco con su miembro, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo, no era ninguna experta en esto, pero con Edward podía volverme muy atrevida.

Junté nuestros labios y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura. Gemimos al sentir la fricción. Tan deliciosa.

Comencé a restregarme en su erección con salvajismo mientras soltábamos poderosos gemidos. Edward tomó mi trasero entre sus grandes manos y comenzó a masajearlo.

-V-Vamos… a…. vamos a…. la habitación- solté pesadamente.

Él asintió y sin soltarme me llevó a su habitación.

Me tendió sobre la cama y se puso sobre mí. Me miró serio.

-Te amo- dijo él.

Sentí mi corazón hincharse y comenzar a latir con más rapidez.

-También te amo- susurré y lo besé.

Lento, suave. Disfruté el momento, me deje llevar. Pronto el beso fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que nos besábamos salvajemente. Él tomó mis senos entre sus manos y ahogué un gemido cuando con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar el pezón.

Sus manos dejaron mis pechos y bajaron por mis costados hasta el borde de mi blusa, jugo un poco con ella antes de tomarla y comenzar a quitármela. Me arquee facilitándole el trabajo y él aprovechó para tomar uno de mis pechos con su boca.

Gemí con fuerza cuando lo mordisqueo con suavidad y luego lo succiono a través de la delicada tela de mi brasear. Sus manos buscaron el broche y con maestría me quitó el brasear, dejando mis erguidos pechos al aire.

Me sonrió antes de tomar uno entre su boca y comenzar a acariciarlo con la lengua sin dejar de mirarme mientras su otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho con suavidad. Sus orbes verdes ahora oscurecidas por el placer me miraron directamente a los ojos y no pude hacer mucho, él era mi perdición.

Tomé el elástico de su pantalón de pijama y comencé a quitárselo. Él me ayudo y pronto estuvo completamente desnudo para mí.

-No es justo, tú aun tienes mucha ropa- se quejó haciendo un puchero. Su voz ronca por el placer, no hizo más que excitarme.

Estaba muy húmeda, seguro que ahora mis pantis estarían empapadas.

-Entonces ayúdame a quitármela- dije de regresó.

Edward saltó en su lugar y desabrochó mi pantalón, con rapidez lo quitó junto con mis pantis y gimió cuando me vio desnuda. Aventó mi pantalón, sabrá Dios donde, y me miró desde su posición.

Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo. Me sentía como en nuestra primera vez, con Edward siempre era como en nuestra primera vez.

Una de sus manos viajo hasta mi estómago. Lo acarició con cariño y comenzó a bajar. Recorrió el hueso de mi cadera y acarició mis piernas hasta mi rodilla. Solté un gemido de frustración cuando volvió a hacer su recorrido evitando la única parte que quería que él tocara.

-Edward- gimotee.

-Sí, cariño- su mano se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi necesitado centro.

-Deja de jugar- le ordené, aunque más bien salió como una súplica.

-No estoy jugando…- susurró roncamente. Su otra mano se dirigió hacia mi seno izquierdo y pellizco el pezón con suavidad.

Me sentí más mojada, si eso es posible, y comencé a gimotear.

-Edward…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella? Dime que es lo que quieres que haga- ordenó con voz que destilaba sexo puro.

Lo miré excitaba y relamí mis labios.

-Quiero que me toques- pedí.

-¿En dónde?- su mano siguió acariciando mi pecho y la otra comenzó su recorrido de nuevo.

-Aquí- susurré.

Tomé su la mano que recorría mi pierna y la puse sobre mi centro.

-Bella.- gimió con fuerza. –Estas tan húmeda y caliente para mí-

Su mano recorrió mis labios con suavidad y uno de sus dedos se adentró asiéndome soltar un gritito de placer cuando tocó mi clítoris.

No pude aguantar mucho cuando su dedo indicé se introdujo dentro de mí y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera con rapidez. Comencé a restregarme en su mano mientras soltaba gritos y gemidos. Estaba a punto de correrme cuando su mano se detuvo.

-Me toca-

Y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa me penetró de una sola vez.

-Oh Dios- gemí

-Tan estrecha- dijo él comenzando a moverse en mi interior.

Tomé sus labios entre los míos y lo besé mientras lo sentía entrar y salir de mí con rapidez.

-Huyamos- dijo entre gemidos

-No… no puedo- susurré con un estremecimiento al sentir una de sus manos posarse sobre mi pecho.

-Amémonos Bella, déjame amarte- me rogó intensificando sus estocadas.

-Te amo Edward-

Sentí su pene vibrar dentro de mí y supe que estaba cerca.

-Entonces huyamos-

Asentí con cabeza sintiendo una ola impresionante de placer recorrerme de la cabeza a los pies, grité su nombre más veces de las que puedo recordar y luego de que él llegara unos segundos después que yo, me dormí con una sonrisa.

Había sido una cobarde en el pasado. Había perdido lo que más amaba por miedo y me había alejado de mis amigos por vergüenza. Pero ya no más. Ya no me importaría lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran de mí, reiniciaría mi vida con Edward, y esta vez sería como yo quisiera que fuese.

No huiría más. Ahora estaba completa.

* * *

**Hola... ¡Bueno, esto lo escribí una tarde super aburrida y... no sé! Espero que les haya gustado, es el primer lemmon que escribo así que espero que no sea tan malo... **

**Y bueeno, besos.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
